


Political Favors

by jambiscuitbuds



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, dont take this seriously, im goin 2 hell 4 this, obewey is real, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jambiscuitbuds/pseuds/jambiscuitbuds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barack flies into Beach City for the weekend to spend his time off with his secret lover, Bill Dewey.</p><p>im so sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Political Favors

**Author's Note:**

> reviews:
> 
> "a true masterpiece" - new york times  
> "THIS WAS SO GOOD IT BLEW OUR GOD DAMN MINDS" - everyone  
> "go to church" - god probably
> 
> enjoy

Barack walked up to the big house on the shore. He had just flown in from his own home for the weekend. Stepping out of his limousine, the president pulled on his scarf as he made his way up to the door. His gloved fingers rapped against the door as he eagerly awaited his secret lover. 

The door sprung open, but Barack was not met with the warm, loving eyes he adored. His lover's teenage son, Buck, glared at him through his shades. "Hello, Buck," Barack said. "How are you doing?" Buck shrugged.

"Dad's still at work. He'll be home in any minute. Want some spaghetti?"

"Of course, thank you Buck." Obama followed the teenager inside from the brisk winter cold. He peeled his black gloves from his hands, taking in the warmth. He made his way to the kitchen and helped himself to the pasta. 

Moments later, Barack's highly sensitive ears heard a familiar chanting from outside, followed by the opening of the door. "Bill!"

"B-Barack! I didn't know you would be here so early!"

"I finished my work for the weekend."

"What about Michelle?"

"As far as she knows, I'm here for a meeting. It's just you and me this weekend." William blushed furiously. 

"Oh, B-Barack..."

The President of the United States leaned in close to his secret lover's ear. "I may have already won, but I still need some help with my presidential... erection." A shiver went down the Mayor's spine. 

"Ew, get a room! You're bein nasty," called Buck. Bill Dewey smirked, gazing into his lover's eyes.

"I'll have spaghetti later, Buck. There's only one noodle I need right now."

**Author's Note:**

> (this whole thing is a joke btw)


End file.
